Os Guerreiros Z na Vila do Chaves
by Misuho-Tita
Summary: Goku e Vegeta invadem o laboratório de Bulma e, em meio a uma discussão, provocam um acidente, que faz com que todos os presentes sejam teletransportados a uma vila nada normal. O que essa turma vai aprontar lá? SINOPSE ORIGINAL NA FIC.
1. A misteriosa nova invenção de Bulma

**Os Guerreiros Z Na Vila Do Chaves**

_**Sinopse:**__ [Cross-Overs Dragon Ball Z x Chaves] Goku e Vegeta invadem o laboratório de Bulma e, em meio a uma discussão a respeito de uma máquina misteriosa inventada pela cientista, eles provocam um acidente com a invenção. Fazendo com que todos os presentes na Corporação Cápsula sejam misteriosamente tele transportados para uma vila bastante conhecida e nada normal..._

_**Notas da Autora**_

_**1 -** Esta fanfic se passa logo após a Saga Majin Boo, no internalo de tempo entre o nascimento de Pan e Bra._

_**2 -** Link da fanfic original: .br/fanfics/historia/347364/fanfiction-misc-cross-overs-os-guerreiros-z-na-vila-do-chaves_

_**Fanfic legítima! NÃO ACEITE IMITAÇÕES OU PLÁGIOS. Em caso de plágio, DENUNCIE!**  
><em>

**Capítulo 1 - A Misteriosa Nova Invenção de Bulma**

É uma noite nublada e fria na Capital do Oeste e, na Corporação Cápsula, Vegeta está na cápsula gravitacional treinando com o pequeno Trunks enquanto Bulma está em seu laboratório, em voltas com uma complicada invenção. Se tudo desse certo, a cientista iria revolucionar o mundo com ela.

Na Cápsula gravitacional, o Pequeno Trunks para por um momento de atacar seu pai, e, volta da transformação de super saiyajin.

- Trunks, ainda está muito cedo para terminarmos o nosso treinamento. – diz Vegeta, em seu tom prepotente.

- Dá um tempo, papai. Eu estou morrendo de fome! – diz o pequeno Trunks.

- Escute, Trunks. Você é o filho do príncipe dos saiyajins, não pode parar seu treinamento só porque está com fome!

- Mas e o senhor, papai? Por acaso não está com fome?

Vegeta disfarçadamente desvia seu olhar enquanto seu estômago começa a roncar de fome.

- Está certo, Trunks. Vamos procurar sua mãe para jantarmos. Mas não se acostume porque estou te dando uma colher de chá! Dá próxima vez iremos intensificar o seu treinamento!

Pai e filho vão até a cozinha da Corporação Cápsula, e, a encontra vazia.

- Grrr! – resmunga o príncipe dos saiyajins – Onde está a Bulma que não preparou o nosso jantar?

- Mamãe está desde cedo trancada no laboratório. – responde seu filho.

- Quer dizer agora que aquele laboratório é mais importante que o marido dela? – o tom de voz de Vegeta é indignado.

Vegeta vai zangado até ao laboratório de Bulma, seguido por seu pequeno filho. Ao chegar lá, encontra a porta do mesmo fechada. O príncipe dos saiyajins começa a esmurrar a porta.

- Bulma! Abra esta porta caso contrario eu vou explodir este laboratório imundo! Eu estou avisando! – ameaça o príncipe dos saiyajins.

A cientista sai do laboratório e, tranca a porta do mesmo, antes que Vegeta e Trunks possam ver o que ela está escondendo.

- Sabe, Vegeta. É deste laboratório imundo que sai o seu sustento. Porque, caso você tenha se esquecido, sou eu quem trás o sustento para esta casa. – responde a cientista, deixando seu marido com mais raiva ainda.

Vegeta olha para Bulma espumando de raiva. Droga! Infelizmente ela tinha razão! Era daquele laboratório imundo que vinha seu sustento!

- Eu não destruo seu laboratório. – resmunga o príncipe dos saiyajins – Mas você também precisa trabalhar até na hora do jantar? Vá trabalhar depois de me servir, mulher!

- E desde quando eu sou sua empregada para te servir? Até onde sei, eu sou sua esposa. Além do mais, Vegeta, nós temos empregados nesta casa que podem muito bem te servir um jantar.

- Mas eu preciso da companhia de minha esposa na hora do jantar! – argumenta Vegeta – Além do que eu não me casei para jantar sozinho enquanto minha esposa fica as voltas trancada num laboratório com invenções malucas que não prestam para nada!

- Olha lá como fala de minhas invenções, Vegeta!

- E eu por acaso estou dizendo alguma mentira? Estou avisando, Bulam. Ou janta comigo ou eu explodo este maldito laboratório!

- Se você se atrever a explodir meu laboratório, eu deixo você dormindo sozinho no sofá por três meses! – a cientista o ameaça com as duas mãos em sua cintura.

- Droga! Mulherzinha irritante! Eu sou o príncipe dos saiyajins! Um guerreiro nato! Você não pode me tratar como se eu fosse qualquer um, Bulma!

- Você pode ser o príncipe dos saiyajins, mas aqui em casa quem manda sou eu. Se não gostou pode arrumar suas coisas e ir embora, Vegeta! A porta da rua é a freguesia da casa! – Bulma sorri de forma provocante para seu marido.

Vegeta olha furioso para Bulma! Droga! Porque ela tem que ser tão cabeça dura? Com tantas mulheres no mundo, porque foi se casar logo com a mais complicada deste planeta?

Bulma o olha com um sorriso vitorioso em sua face, sorriso este que deixa Vegeta ainda mais furioso. É sempre assim! Sempre assim! Pior é que ele não tem escolha se não obedecer! Inferno!

Trunks, que assiste, de fora, mais uma discussão de seus pais, resolve intrometer-se no meio dos dois.

- Papai, mamãe. – diz o garoto – Será que vocês podem parar de discutir por um momento para irmos jantar? Eu realmente estou com fome...

Bulma e Vegeta olham ao mesmo tempo para seu filho. Bulma sorri para a criança, ele tinha razão, seria melhor jantarem e, após o jantar, ela daria continuidade a sua nova invenção.

- Tem razão, filho. Vamos jantar. – diz a cientista – E, não precisa ficar nervoso, Vegeta. Eu farei companhia para vocês.

A cientista se certifica de que a porta do laboratório está bem trancada. Vegeta olha, curioso para o gesto de sua esposa. Aquilo, definitivamente, não era normal.

- A propósito, Bulma. – diz o príncipe dos saiyajins – O que tem dentro deste laboratório? O que você está fazendo inventando desta vez?

Bulma pisca para seu marido antes de dizer:

- Isto é segredo! Esqueça o que tem no meu laboratório e vamos jantar!

Bulma arrasta marido e filho para a sala de jantar, porém, Vegeta e Trunks olham curiosos para o laboratório, querendo saber o que Bulma esconde. Eles chegam à sala de jantar, onde a mesa já está posta e os três começam a comer em silêncio. Vegeta e Trunks simplesmente devorando tudo o que vem pela frente. Porém, o príncipe dos saiyajins não consegue tirar de sua cabeça o que Bulma está escondendo em seu laboratório, pois a mulher está fazendo muito suspense em cima disso.

- Escute, Bulma. – o saiyajin faz um esforço danado para ser educado – O que exatamente você tanto faz naquele laboratório imun... Digo, naquele laboratório?

- Segredo, Vegeta! – a cientista sorri – Eu já disse. Quando ela estiver pronta, você saberá.

- Eu também quero saber, mamãe! – Trunks encara sua mãe, tão curioso quanto seu pai.

- Por enquanto não posso contar nada! Mas não se preocupem, logo vocês saberão! Agora cm licença!

A cientista deixa a mesa e se prepara para sair, mas é impedida por seu marido, que segura seu braço.

- Mas já? Escute, aqui, Bulma! Não me casei com você para que você passe vinte quatro horas do seu dia trancada naquele maldito laboratório e me deixe a ver navios!

- Não gosta? Já disse! A porta da rua é a freguesia da casa!

- Mulher irritante!

- Pode ir, se quiser! Agora me deixe trabalhar, está bem? – Vegeta é "obrigado" a soltar o braço de Bulma, deixando a cientista ir para seu laboratório.

Ele e Trunks também deixam a sala de jantar e, sem sua esposa, se vê obrigado a acompanhar seu filho até a sala de televisão, onde o garoto começa a assistir desenhos animados e ele se sente completamente entediado, pensando no que Bula está escondendo em seu laboratório. No início estava com raiva, porém, agora estava curioso. Queria saber o que Bulma tanto escondia naquele maldito laboratório e, estava proibido do explodir o mesmo, ou sua esposa cumpriria a ameaça de expulsá-lo de casa.

Tinha que encontrar uma maneira de descobrir o que tanto Bulma esconde no laboratório. Uma ideia começa a se formar em sua mente...

- Escute, Trunks. – começa o príncipe do saiyajins.

- O que o senhor quer, papai? Não percebe que eu estou assistindo a desenhos animados?

- Faz muito tempo que você não brinca com o Goten, não é verdade?

- Sim, papai. Da última vez o senhor não quis me levar, está lembrado?

- Trunks, não precisa entrar nestes detalhes absurdos que não vêm ao aso. O que importa é que hoje serei generoso com você e trarei Goten para vocês brincarem.

- Mas, papai, já é noite.

- Não se preocupe. Vou ligar para o inútil do Kakarotto e pedir que ele traga o Goten. Aí nós aproveitamos e temos uma luta.

- Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa por trás deste seu súbito interesse, papai. – diz Trunks, aborrecido.

- Cale-se, Trunks! Eu estou tentando te ajudar e é assim que você me agradece?

- Papai, o senhor está tentando me ajudar ou está me usando de bode expiatório para seus próprios interesses?

- Droga, Trunks! Mas será possível que ninguém mais me respeita nesta casa?

Trunks ri da declaração de seu pai. Enquanto o príncipe dos saiyajins pega o telefone e disca o único número que sabe de cabeça, o da casa de Kakarotto. Para seu azar, a cafona da esposa dele atende ao telefone.

- Sua cafona miserável, passe logo para o inútil do Kakarotto. – é o comprimento de Vegeta.

- Boa noite, Vegeta. – responde Chi Chi – Em primeiro lugar, você deveria perguntar se o Goku está, não acha?

- Pare de papo furado e passe logo este maldito telefone ao Kakarotto, mulher. Eu não tenho a noite toda.

- Espere um minuto que vou chamar o Goku.

O minuto da cafona pareceu uma eternidade, mas enfim o inútil do Kakarotto atendeu ao telefone.

- Oi Vegeta. – diz Goku, ao pegar o fone do telefone. – Qual o problema, é raro você me ligar.

- Kakarotto, Trunks está querendo brincar com Goten. Traga o garoto, aproveite e traga a cafona para fazer companhia a Bulma que tem trabalhado demais.

Trunks, que está prestando atenção na conversa de seu pai, começa a rir.

- Agora entendi qual é a sua, papai. – diz o garoto em meio aos risos.

Vegeta olha furioso para seu filho, mas não ia deixar o garoto estragar seus planos. Sem dar atenção a seu filho, continua sua conversa ao telefone com Kakarotto.

- Sinto muito, Vegeta. – responde Goku, do outro lado da linha – Mas hoje eu não posso.

- Escute, Kakarotto. – continua o príncipe dos saiyajins – Eu não estou perguntando se pode ou não. Eu estou **MAN-DAN-DO! ENTENDEU SEU VERME! MAN-DAN-DO!**

- Vegeta, se acalme, criatura. – pede Goku em seu tom calmo – Eu não posso ir aí porque estou com visitas em casa.

- Que visitas? – insiste o príncipe dos saiyajins.

- Videl, Mister Satan , Majin Boo e Picollo, eles vieram para o jantar e ainda não foram embora.

Vegeta pondera por um minuto... Quanto mais gente, melhor.

- Você por acaso é idiota, Kakarotto? – pergunta vegeta, irritado – Aliás nem sei por que pergunto. É só você trazer os agregados e problema resolvido. Pare de enrolar e venha logo, você tem o tele transporte.

- Mas Vegeta...

- Venha logo, verme maldito! E eu já disse que pode trazer todos os agregados! Venha neste exato minuto e não me faça esperar!

E desliga o telefone, furioso. E, para piorar Trunks não para de sorrir.

- Papai, devo confessar, o senhor é bem esperto quando quer. – o garoto não consegue deixar de sorrir.

Vegeta não tem tempo de responder, pois neste momento surgem tele transportados Goku, Gohan, Chi Chi, Goten, Picollo, Videl, Mister Satan e Majin Boo.

- Chegamos! – diz Goku, de forma animada.

- Ótimo. – diz Vegeta. – Trunks, vá avisar a sua mãe que nós temos visitas.

- Por que eu? – pergunta o menino.

- Faça o que estou mandando, Trunks! – manda o príncipe dos saiyajins.

Trunks vai chamar Bulma e, volta cinco minutos depois, acompanhado da cientista. Todos se acomodam na sala e começam a conversar animadamente. Vegeta então chama Goku e Picollo para uma luta na cápsula gravitacional.

- Mas já vai treinar, Vegeta? – pergunta a cientista.

- Sim. Saiyajins de sangue puro, como Kakarotto e eu gostamos de treinar.

E, os três se retiram. Sendo seguidos, disfarçadamente por Goten e Trunks.

- Porque estamos seguindo meu pai e o senhor Vegeta, Trunks? – pergunta Goten, aos sussurros.

Os dois meninos seguem os saiyajins e o namekuseijin, que, passam direto pela cápsula gravitacional.

- Eu sabia! – cochicha Trunks.

- O que você sabia? – pergunta Goten, curioso.

- Que meu pai não ia treinar coisa nenhuma! Ele quer saber o que a mamãe está escondendo no laboratório.

- E você sabe o que ela está escondendo?

- Eu não! Mas, assim como meu pai, também estou curioso.

Finalmente, chegam à porta do laboratório de Bulma. Vegeta tenta abri-la, mas, está trancada. Ela não dá pontos sem nó!

- O que estamos fazendo aqui, Vegeta? – pergunta Goku – Nós não íamos treinar?

- Vamos treinar depois que descobrirmos o que a Bulma está escondendo aí dentro! – resmunga o príncipe dos saiyajins.

Picollo, impaciente, cria uma bola de energia e, a joga contra a porta do laboratório, explodindo a mesma.

- Se você queria entrar era só arrobar a porta! – diz o namekuseijin de forma séria.

Perfeito, pensa Vegeta. Agora Bulma não vai ter motivos para expulsá-lo de casa ou manda-lo dormir no sofá. Afinal, quem arrombou a porta foi o Picollo.

- Vamos entrar. – é tudo o que Vegeta diz.

Os três entram no laboratório, seguidos pelas duas crianças. Dentro do laboratório, um monte de capsulas, computadores e, o que chamou imediatamente a atenção do príncipe dos saiyajins. Uma grande máquina, ocupando praticamente uma parede inteira, computadores e fios por toda a máquina e, no centro dela, um grande circulo vermelho ligado a vários fios.

Os três adultos e as duas crianças olham curiosos para a estranha máquina.

- O que é isso? – pergunta Goku.

- E eu é que vou saber? – responde Vegeta.

- Então é nisso que a mamãe está trabalhando? – diz Trunks, saindo de seu esconderijo.

- Trunks, o que está fazendo aqui? – diz vegeta, furioso.

- O mesmo que o senhor, papai. E, eu tenho tanto direito de estar aqui quanto o senhor! – diz o menino.

Droga! Infelizmente ele tinha razão!

- Então já que está aqui, me diga o que é esta máquina e o que ela faz. – diz Vegeta em tom ameaçador.

- Papai, e como é que eu vou saber? Só tenho oito anos, será que notou?

Os cinco curiosos vão para os computadores da máquina, tentando descobrir o que ela faz. Eles estão tão concentrados que, nem percebem a chegada de Majin Boo, Mister Satan, Gohan e Videl, os quatro também se aproximam dos computadores.

- Será que esta máquina produz alguma coisa de comer? – pergunta Majin Boo, com sua voz infantil.

Vegeta olha, furioso, para os recém-chegados. O que eles pensam que estão fazendo? Se continuar assim, Bulma vai descobrir e cumprir a ameaça...

- **O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI? **– pergunta nervoso, o príncipe dos saiyajins.

- Nós viemos ver o que vocês estavam fazendo, rapazes. – responde Mister Satan.

- Gohan, já que está aqui faça algo de útil e me responda o que esta máquina faz. – diz Vegeta, tentando controlar seu nervosismo.

- Não faço ideia, Vegeta. – responde o filho mais velho de Goku. – Nunca em minha vida vi máquina mais estranha.

- Já disse que esta é uma máquina que cria os doces mais gostosos do mundo! – diz Majin Boo, mexendo no teclado.

- Não, esta máquina deve me tornar o homem mais forte do mundo! – fala Mister Satan, mexendo em outros botões do painel de controle!

- Não mesmo! Esta máquina vai fazer todos os brinquedos do mundo! – diz Goten, mexendo em outros botões do painel de controle.

- Claro que não, Goten! – diz Trunks, também mexendo no painel de controle – Esta máquina foi inventada pela minha mãe, ela deve fazer algo realmente grande, como nos um jeito de fazer nossa fusão durar mais tempo!

- Acho que esta máquina faz uniformes de Grande Saiyaman instantâneos. – diz Gohan, mexendo em outros botões.

- E que tal se esta máquina criar comidas que não acabam mais? – diz Goku, teclando em vários botões ao mesmo tempo.

Vegeta, furioso, empurra Goku.

- Kakarotto seu imbecil! Minha esposa jamais inventaria algo assim!

Goku empurra Vegeta novamente, e, os dois começam a brigar pelo painel de controle da máquina, que, começa a fazer uns barulhos estranhos.

- Saia daí, Kakarotto!

- E quem foi que te deu o direito de ficar aqui?

- A máquina é da minha esposa, seu maldito! Logo eu tenho mais direito que você!

Os dois saiyajins começam um jogo de empurra-empurra pelo painel de controle, e, logo, os outros entram no mesmo jogo, todos querendo mexer ao mesmo tempo e descobrir o que a tal máquina faz. Fumaça começa a sair do núcleo da máquina, a parte que é um círculo vermelho, porém esta fumaça não é percebida por nenhum deles.

Eles estão tão distraídos, em sua briga pelo controle da máquina que, nem percebem a chegada de Bulma e Chi Chi, as duas mulheres furiosas. Bulma olha, nervosa, o curto que eles estavam prestes a dar em sua nova invenção... Tanto trabalho para nada! Mas Vegeta iria pagar... Ahá se ia...

- **O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? **– grita a cientista.

Todos olham para Bula e Chi Chi. Menos Goku, que continua entretido na máquina, que solta cada vez mais fumaça de seu núcleo. O saiyajin encontra um controle remoto com um grande botão vermelho no centro.

- Olha! – diz o saiyajin, totalmente animado – O que é que isso faz?

Bulma olha aterrorizada para Goku. Ele não poderia fazer isso de jeito nenhum, até porque a máquina não está totalmente terminada.

-** GOKU NÃO FAÇA...**

Tarde demais, Goku aperta o botão e, um curto circuito começa, o círculo do centro começa a brilhar e, uma grande bola negra começa a surgir nele, esta bola tem uma força tão grande que começa a puxá-los para dentro dela, em um grande tornado... Os computadores então explodem, enquanto os guerreiros Z simplesmente somem... Levados por aquela estranha bola negra...

Em uma vila de aparência simples, um piso maltratado, paredes pintadas em um tom de amarelo, mais para pastel... Uma escada em seu canto esquerdo, e, no topo da escada, a porta de uma casa com o número 23. Ao lado da escada, um barril, que fica na frente de dois tanques de lavar roupa. A casa ao fundo é a de número 14 e, tem uma janela ao lado esquerdo da casa. Ao lado esquerdo da casa, na parede lateral, uma casa com o número 71., que tem uma janela para o lado direito, com vista para um corredor que dá para o pátio dos fundos da vila. Depois deste corredor, a janela e a porta da quarta casa da vila, de número 72.

No centro do pátio desta vila, os guerreiros Z e suas mulheres, inconscientes, uns por cima dos outros...

**CONTINUA...**


	2. Conhecendo os Habitantes da Vila

**Capítulo 2 - Conhecendo os Habitantes da Vila**

Pelo corredor das casas de número 71 e 72, três crianças chegam correndo, na frente, um menino vestindo um terninho de marinheiro preto, com uma gravata vermelha, meias amarelas e tênis branco, e um chapéu colorido, nas cores amarela, azul e vermelha, e possui grandes bochechas. O segundo, usa roupas velhas e rasgadas, uma camisa listrada, e uma calça cor de mostarda curta, que é segurada por dois cordões laranja que passam por cima de sua camisa, usa um chapéu verde musgo quadriculado que lembra o chapéu dos detetives de antigamente. A terceira criança é uma menina e, a mais baixa do grupo. Possui cabelos negros que são presos em Maria Chiquinha e torto, uma lado do cabelo preso mais alto que o outro, possuis ardas no rosto, usa óculos e é banguela, usa um vestido verde com um bolero vermelho por cima.

- Não, não, não Chavinho, Não! – Quico vai dizendo enquanto corre, sendo perseguido por Chaves que tenta acertá-lo com uma vassoura.

- Isso mesmo, Chaves, bate nele! – Chiquinha corre atrás dos dois meninos, instigando Chaves a bater em Quico.

Na pressa e sem prestar atenção por onde corre, Quico acaba tropeçando e, caindo por cima dos Guerreiros Z que continuam desmaiados uns por cima dos outros. Chaves segue seu amigo e acaba caindo por cima dele, a única que não caí é Chiquinha, que consegue parar a tempo e evitar sua queda.

- Como vocês dois são bestas! – diz Chiquinha – Como conseguem cair em cima de... Quem são esses aí?

Chaves e Quico saem de cima dos Guerreiros Z e os encaram... Nunca tinham visto pessoas tão esquisitas e musculosas em suas vidas. Além do mais, um tem pele verde e o outro é gordo e rosa...

O primeiro dos Guerreiros Z a acordar é Vegeta, que embaixo de Goku, que está em baixo de Picollo, que está embaixo de Majin Boo, que está embaixo de Gohan, que está embaixo de Mister Satan...

- Kakarotto, seu maldito! – esbraveja o príncipe dos saiyajins – Saia já de cima de mim estrupício!

Nervoso e totalmente sem paciência, Vegeta aumenta seu Ki jogando todos que estão em cima longe e, consequentemente acorda a todos. O movimento do príncipe dos saiyajins é observado pelas três crianças, que olham tudo de boca aberta e sem entender nada.

Vegeta aproxima-se de Bulma, que está se recompondo e começa a gritar com sua esposa:

- **BULMA SUA INCOMPETENTE! O QUE FOI QUE AQUELA SUA MÁQUINA FEZ?**

- Escuta aqui, Vegeta! – responde a cientista – Em primeiro lugar foi você que invadiu meu laboratório e estragou minha máquina!

As três crianças da vila observam aqueles estranhos... Pessoas totalmente diferentes... Eles se entre olham, se perguntando se devem ou não puxar conversa com eles, que, parecem nem notar a presença das crianças.

Os adultos estão em uma discussão sem fim, enquanto Goten, Trunks e Majin Boo percebem Chaves, Quico e Chiquinha. As três crianças da vila não conseguem tirar os olhos de Majin Boo, pois nunca em suas vidas tinham visto uma criatura tão cor de rosa.

Quico tenta se segurar, porém não consegue parar de olhar para Majin Boo e não consegue segurar as risadas.

- Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! – começa a dar sua clássica rodadinha – Hi! Hi! Hi! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Há! Há! Ele parece o Nhonho só que cor de rosa! – dá outra de sua rodadinha clássica – Há! Há! Há! Hí! Hí! Hi! Hi! Há! Hi! Hi! Hi!

- Do que é que você está rindo? – pergunta Majin Boo com sua voz infantil. – É alguma coisa de comer?

- Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! – Quico continua rindo e rodando – E ainda por cima não sabe quem é o Nhonho. Hi! Hi! Hi! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Há! Há!

- Não seja burro, Quico! – interrompe Chaves – Não está vendo que eles são extraterrestes?

- Nós não somos extraterrestres! – diz Goten – Nós somos terráqueos!

- E quem são vocês? – diz Chiquinha – Eu nunca os vi por aqui antes.

Saindo da casa de número 72, sai um homem magro, com cara de poucos amigos, bigode, um chapéu em um tom de azul claro, quase branco, camisa verde escura e calça jeans.

- Chiquinha! – começa a dizer seu Madruga – Pode me dizer que barulheira é essa?

- Nós temos visitas, Papi! – diz Chiquinha.

Seu Madruga então olha para a discussão entre os estranhos. Ele ignora Trunks, Goten e Majin Boo e vai se meter no meio da discussão.

- Ei, vocês aí, seus esquisitos. – começa Seu Madruga – Não sei quem são vocês mas ficar discutindo em frente a minha casa não dá!

Os Guerreiros Z param a discussão e olham para Seu Madruga. Vegeta, que já está nervoso o suficiente, resolve tirar satisfações com aquele verme inferior... Quem ele pensa que é para interromper uma discussão do príncipe dos saiyajins?

- Escuta aqui, Magricelo! – diz furioso o príncipe dos saiyajins – Quem você pensa que é para interromper a minha discussão com este bando de incompetentes do qual eu sou obrigado a conviver vinte quatro horas por dia, sete dias por semana, trinta dias por mês e trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias por ano!

- E o que eu tenho a ver com as pessoas que o senhor é obrigado a conviver? – retruca Seu Madruga – Pelo menos o senhor não é obrigado a conviver com o Quico!

Quico se aproxima da multidão e olha bem nos olhos de Seu Madruga.

- Você não vai com a minha cara?

Da casa de número 14, sai uma mulher, usando bobes nos cabelos, cara de poucos amigos, e um vestido rosa com um avental por cima.

- O que está acontecendo aqui! – diz Dona Florinda – E que multidão é essa! Quem são vocês?

- E quem é você para falar assim com o príncipe dos saiyajins, sua velha horrorosa? – Vegeta enfrenta Dona Florinda.

- Como se atreve a me chamar de velha coroca?

- E por acaso a senhora é nova? Está cheia de rugas!

- Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! – começa a rir Seu Madruga – Velha coroca! Há! Há! Há! Há!

- O que? – diz Dona Florinda nervosa com Seu Madruga.

Dona Florinda levanta a mão para dar sua famosa bofetada em seu Madruga, porém o

Homem se abaixa e, a bofetada acaba acertando Picollo.

Completamente nervoso, o Namekuseijin olha para aquela mulher. Como aquela criatura tinha coragem de lhe acertar uma bofetada na cara? Totalmente sem graça, Dona Florinda tenta pedir desculpas a Picollo, então ela olha para a cor de pele completamente estranha do namekuseijin.

- O senhor me desculpe mas foi um acidente. – diz Dona Florinda espantada com a cor de pele de Picollo – Mas, nossa, o senhor parece um alface com essa pele verde.

- **COMO OUSA ME CHAMAR DE ALFACE? – **grita Picollo completamente nervoso.

- E quem são vocês afinal? – pergunta Seu Madruga.

- Bulma, onde nós estamos? – pergunta Gohan, sem dar ouvidos a Seu Madruga.

Bulma olha para os estranhos, eles os olhavam como de fossem de outro planeta e vice-versa. Pelo visto, os estragos que seu marido causara em sua invenção foram maiores do que ela imaginou...

- O que sua máquina fez? – pergunta Videl.

- - Antes de qualquer coisa. – começa a cientista – Quero deixar umas coisas bem claras aqui. A culpa de estarmos nesta situação é do VE-GE-TA que contrariou as minhas ordens e mexeu onde não devia!

- Minha? – responde Vegeta – Foi o idiota do Picollo que arrombou a porta do seu laboratório!

- O Picollo arrombou a porta do laboratório porque você queria saber o que tira dentro, Vegeta. – diz Goku, saindo em defesa de Picollo.

- Ora, Kakarotto não se meta!

- Vocês vão dizer quem são vocês ou não? – interrompe Seu Madruga.

E recomeçam a discussão. Todos falando ao mesmo tempo e ninguém entendendo ninguém. Quico começa a ficar nervoso com toda aquela discussão.

- **Aí calem-se! Calem-se! Vocês me deixam LO-U-CO!**

Todos param de falar e encaram Quico. Vegeta, ainda quer saber onde estão quem são aqueles malucos.

- Bulma, onde nós estamos? – diz o príncipe dos saiyajins tentando conter toda sua raiva.

- Um momento! – interrompe Dona Florinda – Vocês vão ou não dizer quem são vocês e o que fazem em nossa vila?

- Acho que posso explicar para todos o que está acontecendo. – diz Bulma – Eu estava criando uma máquina que liga dimensões diferentes, porém, ela não estava totalmente finalizada. Porém, meu marido extremamente curioso resolveu mexer onde não deve e nos trouxe para cá, agora estamos presos onde Judas perdeu as botas e não temos como voltar!

- Bulma, você está dizendo que não pode consertar a máquina? – diz Vegeta.

- Sim, a matriz está no meu laboratório e eu não estou lá! Portanto, Vegeta estamos presos aqui até meu pai chegar em casa e consertar o estrago que você fez!

- E quem são vocês, afinal de contas? – pergunta Seu Madruga.

- Somos saiyajins. – resmunga Vegeta.

- Saia Jeans? – diz Quico - Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! – começa a dar sua clássica rodadinha – Hi! Hi! Hi! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Há! Há! Saia Jeans, mas ele não parece usar saia jeans! – dá outra de sua rodadinha clássica – Há! Há! Há! Hí! Hí! Hi! Hi! Há! Hi! Hi! Hi!

Vegeta olha para Quico com cara de bem poucos amigos.

- Saia quadrada? – diz Quico, colocando o dedo indicador no rosto de Vegeta – Saia rodada? – Vegeta continua olhando para Quico de mau humor – Saia longa! Isso, saia longa... Saia de renda? – Quico olha para a cara cada vez mais mal humorada de Vegeta – Não deu!

Mais uma vez, os habitantes da vila e os Guerreiros Z se entre olham, teriam que se entender, já que os guerreiros Z estão presos ali por tempo indeterminado.


End file.
